Valentine's Day Mayhem
by Kiyamasho
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in the Future and everyone from 17 to Kiwi is excited! will they all get the perfect day they've all dreamed of? A crazy spinoff of the stories Fate's Encounter, and KiwiLoving You! so R&R! NOT Yaoi or Yuri in any way.


**AN I Do not own Galina or Sai! Those two characters belong completely to Puja and Thomas! I do however own Kiwi! So there. Oh and this story is a spinoff of the stories Kiwi/Loving you and Fate's Encounter. Fate's Encounter is by Puja723 co-written with Thomas Drovin. So by all means! Please read them!**

**Disclaimer I do not own DBZ blah blah blah blah. Onto the story. **

**-February 13-**

"HYAH!" With a quickness that surprised Son Galina, Kiwi Briefs threw a punch at her best friend before blasting her legs. As Galina dogded her friend's attack she grinned. Kiwi was doing much better. A few weeks earlier, after a particularly nasty android attack, Kiwi had come to Galina and begged her to train her. Apparently the young human girl was tired of sitting around. The first few days had been horrible. Although Kiwi essentially spent all her time watching Trunks, Gohan, and Galina train and fight the Androids, she had no sense of fighting at all. Galina shook her head as she blocked another attack. A few more days and even 17 would have to be on guard around the youngest Briefs.

The training session continued for another hour before Kiwi finally flopped on the ground and exclaimed dramatically, "Galina I'm completely bushed! If I don't stop now I'm not going to have enough energy to harass Trunks when he and Gohan come." Galina rolled her eyes and sat beside her friend before replying, "Knowing you, you'd find someway to harass your brother in a coma." Kiwi giggled. "You got that right! Speaking of which we have to talk." Galina laughed and said, "We have to talk? Isn't that what we are doing?"

Kiwi glared at her before saying, "No I mean TALK talk. Anyways, Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and I was wondering...Do you know if Gohan has any plans? Since you and Trunks are going to be, you know together, I was thinking it would be the perfect time for me to hang out with your brother." Galina grinned teasingly. It was obvious to everyone but Gohan and Kiwi that they were perfect for each other. Why they hadn't become a couple yet was beyond Galina's comprehension. "Well," Galina said, "I don't think he has any plans but I really don't know..." Kiwi sighed softly before saying, "Well it was just a thought...So what are you and Trunks going to do? If you want I could go along as your bodyguard. I know how that brother of mine acts when you guys are alone together!"

Galina blushed becomingly. Trunks... Her handsome, strong boyfriend. She was so lucky to have him! Softly she admitted to Kiwi, "I happen to like your brother the way he is Kiwi, I don't think your services will be needed." Kiwi rolled her eyes. Trunks and Galina were so gooey around each other and about each other. She sighed. Maybe, one day soon, she'd feel that way too. Kiwi stood. It was beginning to get dark. If they didn't hurry the androids would find them.

**---**

The two girls returned to CC and found Trunks Briefs and Son Gohan sparring. Seeing Galina, Trunks let down his guard to wave hello only to have Gohan kick him into a tree. Leaving behind a sputtering Trunks, Gohan trotted up to the 2 females. "Hey Sis! Hello Kiwi..." He hugged his sister and awkwardly patted Kiwi's back. Kiwi suppressed the urge to grab him and replied, "Hello Gohan, It's good to see you again." Galina left the bumbling pair and went to greet her boyfriend. Trunks extracted himself from the tree just in time to meet Galina's teasing smile. He glared mockingly at her before saying, "Et tu Brute?" Galina rolled her eyes. "Give me a break Trunks!" She leaned over and brushed a soft kiss across his cheek. Trunks returned the favor and whispered huskily, "Tomorrow's valentine's day you know..." Galina blushed happily but wasn't able to say anything as Kiwi and Gohan joined them.

Kiwi gave them sharp glances before saying cheerfully, "Sorry to interrupt you love birds but if you and Gohan don't leave now Chichi'll show up and skin us all with her frying pan. I, for one, value my skin." Galina sighed. How she hated the voice of reason at times like this. Reluctantly she replied, "I guess...See you tomorrow Trunks?"

Kiwi turned away from Trunks and Galina and whispered to Gohan, "Gohan! What are you doing tomorrow?" The demi saiyan shrugged. "I don't know. I'm obviously not going to have a training partner." Kiwi hesitated before saying quickly, "Well If you've got no plans then do you want to go...I mean hang out with me? You could bring Chichi over to see my mom and then you and I could take off." Gohan blushed lightly and said softly, "I'd like that." Kiwi blushed back. "I-I'd like that too Gohan."

**--**

**Same Day Different Place**

"18 surely you are kidding me." 17's incredulous voice filled the cabin and Sai couldn't help but silently agree with his friend. 18 had just announced that if She were not taken out like any other female on the planet for Valentine's Day she would be very angry. Pale blue eyes flicked to her brother before returning to a magazine. 18 finally replied in a bored tone, "I am very serious. I may be an android but I am still a female." Sai stood from his seat and walked over to 18. Pushing the magazine down he leaned over and kissed her. "Don't Worry 18. This'll be a Valentine's you'll never forget."

17 rolled his eyes. "You two are impossible." 18 smiled at Sai before snapping at 17, "Shut up 17. I know you're wishing that you could cuddle up with that ridiculous saiyan female tomorrow. For the life of me I can not see what you see in her." The dark haired man shrugged. "I can't explain the laws of attraction to you my dear sister. If you really wanted to understand you shouldn't have killed that one professor today. 18 waved a hand delicately at him. "Please. He was so boring that his students were ecstatic to be free of him. Come on 21…" They grabbed each other's hands and left the room.

**-February 14****th ****–**

Kiwi woke up with a song slipping from her lips. Sometime between 12am and 4 am she had decided that today she would confess her feelings to Gohan. Whatever happened would happen. After all, what better day to confess your love for someone other than Valentine's Day? Quickly she prepared herself for the day. An hour later Kiwi stared admiringly at herself in the mirror. She wore a special pink/white cheongsam, white biker shorts, and pink boots. Her hair, which usually hung loose about her shoulders, had been pulled into an elegant but simple knot at the back of her head. With a little bit of makeup she was complete.

Galina nervously prepared herself for her date with Trunks. After a nice long shower she had finally dressed in a short orange dress ((the back of the dress has Goku's symbol)), blue leggings, and her usual boots. Brushing her hair back Galina carefully tied a blue scarf around her head. The ends hung down in the front adding a nice effect to the whole ensemble. Staring at herself critically for a moment Galina grabbed some raspberry flavored lip gloss and slid some over her lips. She smiled. Now she was ready.

_Knock Knock_ Galina stood and let her brother into the room. "Hey Gohan, are you and mom leaving now?" Her brother nodded and said, "Yeah, Are you sure don't want us to wait for Trunks to come and pick you up?" Galina shook her head and smiled. "Nope! If this is going to be real date then he's going to do things proper. Now hurry up and leave. Kiwi probably thinks that you stood her up." A look of alarm crossed Gohan's face and he quickly bid his sister farewell.

"Hey Kiwi!" Kiwi glanced up from her computer and gasped. Trunks stood at the doorway of her room looking every inch the saiyan prince that he was. His body was encased in a black tuxedo and in his right hand he gingerly twirled a red rose. His hair, which usually fell forward, was now slicked back allowing his blue eyes to stand out. After regaining her composure Kiwi cried happily, "Oh Trunks you look so handsome! Galina is just going to DIE when she sees you! "

At that moment Bulma appeared. Tears gathered in her eyes as she said, "Kiwi you look darling in that outfit! And Trunks! You remind me so much of your father right now. I wish he could have seen how you turned out to be…" Trunks grinned and replied, "He probably would have heart attack if he knew I was going to be going out with Galina of all people." Kiwi giggled before saying seriously, "Mom's right Trunks, Vegeta would be proud if he could see all the things you do to keep Earth safe…anyways you better get going! Galina's got to be waiting for you." Trunks nodded. "Right. Oh and don't do anything I wouldn't do while you're out with Gohan!" He took off running.

**--**

Galina, waiting patiently for Trunks in her living room, smiled sadly at the picture she held in her hand. It was of Goku. "Oh daddy, I wonder how you would feel about me and Trunks…He's such a good boyfriend. I know you would love him…" At that moment the doorbell rang. Flushing excitedly Galina placed the picture of Goku back on the mantle and nervously smoothed her dress. Trunks was finally here! With a grin that rivaled even her father's, Galina yanked open the front door only to feel her mouth drop in horror. Before she could react Android 17 knocked her out and caught her falling body. Who said Androids couldn't have fun on Valentine's Day?

**--**

Soon after Trunks left to go pick up Galina, Kiwi heard a knock on the door. Stifling a squeal she walked semi calmly to the front door and opened it. To her delight Gohan stood on the other side wearing a suit and tie. The blush tingeing his cheeks added to the effect. Kiwi could hardly tear her eyes away from him. Kami he was handsome.

Gohan was in the same perdicerment as Kiwi. When she opened the door everything had flooded his mind but her. Her cheongsam was shorter than her usual one and clung nicely to her curves. Her green eyes sparkled happily at him and all Gohan wanted to do was reach out and grab her. Kami she was beautiful. "Hey Gohan, Hello Chichi" A nice rosy blush appeared on her cheeks. Gohan gulped before squeaking, "H-hello Kiwi. Here! These are for you!" He held out a bouquet of red roses.

Taking the roses from him Kiwi turned even redder and replied, "These are beautiful Gohan! Thanks! Umm you guys can come in. I'm just going to stick these into a vase. " She turned and nearly crashed into Bulma. Seeing the roses Kiwi held in her hand the blue haired woman raised an eyebrow and said, "Those are lovely roses Gohan. It was nice of you to bring them." Gohan cleared his throat and replied, "Um well it was nothing really. I'm glad Kiwi likes them."

Kiwi, by then, had found a vase. Sticking the flowers in it she turned to the young demi saiyan and asked, "Ready to go?" He offered her his arm and as Kiwi gently grasped it Gohan leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I'm always ready for You Kiwi…"

**--**

A groan slipped out of Galina's mouth as she forced her eyes open. What a horrible dream! Instead of Trunks picking her up for their date 17 had come! Galina chuckled as she realized how absurd that sounded. "It's about time you woke up!" Galina instantly froze. Turning slowly the young female saw her worst fear had come true. There, standing smugly in the doorway, was 17. As if that weren't frightening enough he was dressed in clothing that indicated that he was going to go out. 

As realization of what was going on began to sink in 17 smirked and said huskily, "You should wear a dress more often. You look nice." Galina snarled, "What the hell is going on 17? Where the hell am I?" 17 smiled and replied, "You my dear girl are in my house. Today is valentine's day remember? What do you think is going on?" Galina felt white hot anger pour through her. What the heck was his problem? what part of I hate you didn't he understand? Growling she attempted to turn into a SS only to find that she couldn't. As she tried once more to power up 17 chuckled darkly and said, "I wouldn't bother trying if I were you!"

Galina threw a frown at him and snapped, "What are you talking about?" "Check out your left wrist." Galina glanced at it and saw something clasped around it. Frowning she held up her hand to get a better look. It was a delicate gold bracelet. Throughly annoyed she asked the android tiredly, "Am I supposed to be falling to the ground thanking you for this?!" 17 shook his head. "That wasn't a gift. That's a power-restraining device. With that on you are as weak as a baby."

**--**

**will Galina have her date with Trunks? Will Kiwi and Gohan end up as something? Will Sai and 18 have a great day? Will 17 ever get a life? The answer to these questions and many more can be found in the next chapter! So R&R!!!**


End file.
